This invention relates to band saws and, more particularly, to a column assembly comprising the same.
Band saws that operate in a vertical plane, but that are tiltable through a range of angles for the production of mitre cuts in workpieces of metal and other materials, are well known in the art. So-called "horizontal saws," which pivot in a vertical plane to effect cutting, are also widely known and used. Presently available saws of these types are often found to lack sufficient stability, rigidity, and freedom from vibration, and to afford inadequate levels of accuracy and efficiency in cutting, and responsiveness to variations in loading.